The Cousin
by The High Functioning Timelord
Summary: What happens when John's cousin Sydney Watson runs away and ends up at the flat? What will happen with her and Sherlock, and why did she run away? Johnlock (Eventually).


**Hey! So this may go up in rating not sure yet. I hope you like it please Read and Review.**

John heard his phone ring, and picked it up.

"John she's run away again," A voice that seemed a little calm for the situation said.

"You think she's coming here?" John asked knowing the answer.

"Yes," The voice replied.

"I'll take care of her, but if she doesn't want to see either of you I won't make her," John replied in his captain voice.

"She might be with you for a while then," the voice replied.

"I'll take care of her, but I do have to ask you for a small amount of money."

"Thank you so much John, I'll talk to Casey about it." The line disconnected, and went downstairs to talk to Mrs. Hudson.

"Mrs. Hudson?" John called out to their landlady.

"Yes John?" Mrs. Hudson called from the kitchen.

"Could you let me rent out the cellar room?" He asked looking slightly stressed.

"Of course John, why you and Sherlock fighting?" She sounded worried like a mother.

"No nothing like that, I'll explain later, but I know someone who needs a place to stay," John's stress level went down considerably, and he walked up to the flat where Sherlock was sitting reading a book on anatomy.

"Sherlock, I need to tell you something," John started tentatively.

"Who is she?" Sherlock replied. John shook his head of course Sherlock would know about Sydney already.

"She's not who you think, at least I don't think you could have figured out who she was," a knock on the door interrupted John's rambling. "That will be her," John said as he went to answer it. As he did a girl about five feet, with blue eyes, brownish reddish hair, and a small smile hugged him.

"I'm sorry, I had to leave," She looked at him, and gave him an apologetic smile. She then turned to Sherlock, she walked over, and held her hand out.

"Sherlock I presume," She said.

Sherlock put his book down, but didn't shake her hand instead he looked at her, and said "Teenager, parents divorced, issues with them, John is a close relation, and your father figure, you've run away before, and John wants me to shut up," Sherlock finished after receiving a glare from John.

"You could just shake my hand," Sydney replied, hand still waiting in front of Sherlock. As Sherlock shook her hand she pushed on a pressure point, and caused Sherlock to pull back, and look at her surprised.

"I'm John's cousin Sydney, I'm sixteen, My parents are divorced, I don't like living with them, John has been like a father to me, and I have run away before, but John had to leave for war. Happy?" She said this while standing in front of him, and after she finished she sat on the couch next to Sherlock.

"John," Sherlock got John's attention and gave him a look as if to say really a teenager, me and a teenager in the same flat.

"I really won't bother you," Sydney said loud enough to get both of their attention.

"Sydney, we've talked about this. From the look on your face you still don't get it," John said concerned.

"I know, Don't hurt, don't harm, don't kill," She recited rolling her eyes at what she just said.

"Don't forget," Sherlock added quietly just as sarcastic. Both John and Sydney turned their heads to look at him.

"My life is precious," Sydney started, and waited for Sherlock to finish.

"So Don't waste it," Sherlock responded almost smiling.

"Group 5," Sydney said a little more seriously.

"Same," Sherlock responded.

"What is group 5?" John asked looking confused. Sydney and Sherlock looked at each other, and were glad to find an agreement on not telling John. Who would want to tell someone else they had almost committed suicide, but somebody found them.

"Nothing," Sydney replied, "Just a little joke." She smiled and shook her head slightly as she said this.

John knew he wasn't getting the full truth, but didn't want to pry.

"Sydney there is a room that's down stairs I had set up for you," John smiled, "But for the first few days you'll have to sleep on the couch."

"Fine by me," Sydney responded smiling. "Although I haven't been sleeping well, it's back." John nodded as Sydney said this.

"Nightmares," Sherlock said instead of asked.

"Yes, one in particular," She responded looking down.

"One to five?" Sherlock asked.

"Four," Sydney responded. It was a test they did in group 5.

"Okay can you two stop leaving me out of the conversation?" John asked confused and tired. It had been a long day.

"Sorry," Sydney replied.

"John you need your sleep," Sherlock added in as if to say go to bed I can handle her.

"Thanks Sherlock, Sorry Sydney it's been a long day," John responded.

"That's okay," She smiled as John left the room to go up to his.

"So group 5," Sydney looked over at Sherlock.

"Gun, jump, poison, knife, and poison," Sherlock responded. It was how they told people, the 5 in group 5 stood for how many attempts they had.

"Poison, jump, knife, poison, and gun," Sydney responded.

"Does John know?" Sherlock looked at her, and knew he didn't.

"No. He's the one person I really care about, and what he thinks." She looked Sherlock in the eyes, and asked, "I assume he doesn't know about you."

"No, I don't talk about my childhood, it's not a good subject," Sherlock responded.

"John knows I've had issues, but he doesn't know how bad. He thought my group was for troubled children, he has no idea," She smiled as she looked at Sherlock.

"Why did you do it?" Sherlock asked looking at her family.

"I was happy, I had a good family, friends, and I never wanted it to change. I knew my mom had been hinting at it, but I told myself it was nothing just my imagination. Then they got divorced. That was when it started going downhill. I ended up with two friends, but I wasn't as close as normal people are with their friends. I was bullied, and I started wondering. Why don't I just go away, not too many people would care. I wondered if I even mattered. Then I thought what the heck, and I started trying. I kept getting caught, and I don't know I think I wanted to get caught. Everyone was so worried about me. John was the only person I really trusted, and he was in Afghanistan. We never told him after he came back because he was hurt from the war. I still think about it sometimes. Killing myself. I wonder what would happen. I had made up my mind yesterday, but I wanted to see John" Sydney bit her lip and started crying.

"I'm sorry," She muttered through the tears. Sherlock put his arm around her and let Sydney cry on his shoulder. Sydney had her back to the door, but she heard it open, and she whipped around drying the tears from her eyes.

"Sydney are you okay?" John asked worried.

"It's nothing," She responded without even thinking.

"Sherlock?" John was asking if Sherlock had insulted or bothered her.

"He did nothing," Sydney said protectively.

Sherlock looked at her and said "Sydney, tell him."

"No I told you before I don't talk about it." Sydney looked at Sherlock with a frightened look.

"You told me," Sherlock responded calmly.

"You understood. You must have told people, got their sympathy, but they didn't get it," She looked at Sherlock and waited for his response.

"You'll be surprised by what he understands." Sherlock looked up at John who had been staring at the two of them. He had never seen anyone connect with either of them that easy except for him. It made sense he guessed, but he was very confused and wanted answers.

"You have to tell him to," Sydney bargained with Sherlock.

"Fine," Sherlock responded.

"Okay John. You know how I went to that camp for troubled kids when you were in Afghanistan?" John nodded in response. "Well the camp was really for kids who had unsuccessfully tried to commit suicide." She stopped waiting for this to sink in. John's eyes got wide as he processed what she had said.

"When I was a kid I went to the same camp. That's why she trusted me." Sherlock looked up to see John looking horrified.

"John?" Both Sherlock and Sydney asked worriedly.

"You both, tried to commit suicide," John said slowly as if to confirm he wasn't hearing things.

"Yes," Sherlock responded.

John looked at them and his eyes turned from horror to caring.

"Sydney I love you, please understand me when I ask you to never do that again," John held Sydney's shoulders, and looked her in the eyes.

"I promise I won't ever try again as long as you promise not to leave me." Sydney looked frightened, and waited for a response.

"I promise" That was all John had to say. Sydney wrapped her arms around him, and cried. She fell asleep like that, arms wrapped around John, and it was the best sleep she got in ages.

**I hope you liked this, it will be multi-chapter. Please Review!**


End file.
